Heathens
Heathens are masked villagers who live in the center of Isola and appear in Virtual Villagers 5: New Believers. They are discovered when a young village child finds one of their masks next to a deserted pathway. Then, five villagers are selected to be sent on a journey to find them, only to be ambushed by them and taken hostage. Types There are four types of heathens. Each are converted in a variety of ways and carry out different actions. Blue-Masked Heathens The blue-masked heathens (Heathen Villagers) wear a blue mask and are unaggressive. They are seen doing different jobs around the area. To convert these heathens, you must get a devotee to explain the truth to them. The amount they believe in you can change if you do this repeatedly. But you must wait for a "cool-down" before talking to them again or they will stop listening to you. Yellow-Masked Heathens The yellow-masked heathens (Heathen Guards) wear an yellow mask but unlike the blue masked ones, they are aggressive and will chase your villagers if they get too close to them. This makes it hard to complete different tasks and puzzles because when they start chasing your villagers, the villagers immediately stop what they're doing and run away. The only way to convert these heathens is to cast the Earthquake God Power several times to increase their faith, you can also lure them away by getting then to chase a villager and then dragging the villager above the heathen very slowly. Rascal There's also an yellow-masked heathen child called "Rascal" who doesn't guard anything but simply terrorizes the whole village. He/She makes it especially hard for the villagers to do their jobs since he/she randomly wanders around the village and harasses any villager he/she sees. Red-Masked Heathens The red-masked heathens (Senior Heathen Guards) wear a red mask. Like the blue heathens, they're not aggressive, but when your villagers come too close to them, their scary red mask will scare them away, like with the yellow masked heathens. This can also make it hard to perform some tasks and puzzles. The only way to convert them is the same way as the yellow masked Heathens: by casting Earthquake several times to increase their faith. Purple-Masked Heathens The purple-masked heathens (Heathen Masters) wear a purple mask. These are special heathens and there are only four of them. Each are found in a different area. One is found near the mausoleum area, next to a totem; another in the research area; one in the farming area; and the last one in the healing area. To convert them you have to: *Heal the Heathen Doctor (The Sick Heathen) *Impress the Heathen Master Scientist with a Master Scientist villager three times (The Heathen Scientist) *Repair the aqueduct for the Heathen Master Farmer (The Farm) *Beat the Heathen Master Builder in a building contest using the Time Warp God Power. (The Heathen Chief) The purple masked heathens are friendly and do not affect your villagers. Heathen Chief The Heathen Chief is the leader of the heathens and can be distinguished by his decorative mask. He can usually be found at the northeastern corner of the village which is hidden behind the bushes and he sometimes comes out of there. He's a Jack of All Trades and converting him will require all purple masked Heathens to be converted and the necklace fully assembled. Like the purple masked Heathens, he's unaggressive and will not affect your villagers. Notes *All adult heathens (except the Purple Masks and the Chief) will start the game at the age of 20 once they're converted. *Similarly, child heathens will start the game at the age of 5 or 10, the Purple Masked Heathens at 27 and the Chief at 50. *Unlike the other Purple Masked Heathens, the Doctor is an adept at healing and not a master. They also start the game at the age of 20 instead of 27 like the other Purple Masks. *The Chief and Master Farmer Heathen are only heathens who are default males whereas other heathens are random. *No matter how much time may pass, Heathens will not age while wearing their masks. *The Heathen Doctor will probably be the first Heathen you convert in the game. Just drag a villager on top of them, and the believer will heal them. If it isn't successful, just try it again. Category:Virtual Villagers 5